I Always Will Be Here
by fallenfromthetop
Summary: When things ends. A unexpected loss. The end of another life. The bird is shot down.   The image doesn't belong to me, all the credit goes to the artist/photographer
1. Chapter 1: What Is Really Happening

**I Will Always Be Here**

Another urgent meeting was called up in the Watchtower.

It was about Batman.

Or technically Bruce Wayne.

At first, Mr. Wayne of Wayne Tech had excused himself for a week. But it was expected. After all, his son had been hit by a car, while Dick had been trying to save a young boy, a car had unexpectedly came out of now where. And it had unfortunately hit Dick.

But when a report on Dick Grayson's faring, it had said that he had awoken and was full well on the way to full recovery. But Mr. Wayne had seemed different, he was colder, harsher and possible even angry at his staff. Even a small mistake could set him off, but as usual, the billionaire had apologized to the man he had shouted at and gave him an extra pay rise. His newest girlfriends had avoided him, _he wasn't in the mood_¸ they had claimed, _just tired I guess._

And so everything seemed alright.

Or so they thought.

There were reportings of Batman becoming more and more violent. Him smashing Joker in a building just because he had dropped a bag. Penguin in full body cast for months after his encounter with Batman. Even close death experience for Two-Face.

Batman was different.

But citizens had barely cared; the villains were not attacking them anymore, why should they care? Instead of noticing the differences, they had rejoiced, villains were too scared to leave their houses even just to get groceries. It was wonderful for them.

But only the Justice League had actually noticed the other point.

Why?

Why is Batman so violent?

Why is Bruce Wayne so closed up?

Why is all this happening?

After all, the collectings about Robin/Dick were all good ones, him recovering well, him almost in full health, him nearing the end of his hospital stay.

Then why?

Alfred was fine, Selina was great and the Wayne Companies were in almost double in the stocks. Everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

They had no idea about what was truly happening. They had no idea why Bruce's façade was crumbling to pieces. They had no idea why Batman was so merciless.

No idea.

Watchtower. Conference Room 5. August 12th. 3.00pm.

Superman studied the faces of the Justice League.

Batman wasn't there.

They had all expected Batman to change back to normal once Dick was alright.

But he didn't.

In fact it got worse; he became more and more cruel and cold. The Wayne Manor's phone had been disabled, the zeta-beam for The Bat-Cave didn't accept the JLA and when they tried to visit Bruce the door wasn't opened, then of course they tried to get through using their powers, and this is what made it stranger than it already was, the manor was completely Justice League proof. It just didn't make sense to Superman. And the rest were all just as confused and scared by Batman's sudden change of attitude.

Superman cleared his throat.

'Justice League.' Their attention all focused on Superman.

'This meeting has been held for the change of Batman's ways. I am confused and personally, slightly hurt since Bruce had not mentioned Dick getting injured. I would like to ask if any of you had any idea what is truly happening within the Wayne Manor.'

Flash had raised an eyebrow,

'Really? You're asking **us**?' He used a big hand gesture to emphasize 'us' 'We thought that you would be the one telling us what is really happening. Not us.'

They all murmured an agreement.

Superman signed.

'So you all have not heard a word for Bruce? Not even a single mentioning?'

All of them shook their heads somberly. Wonder Woman decided to speak up,

'Bruce had never been like this.' She said, while shaking her wild mane of ebony hair, 'Even when Robin had suffered the worse injuries possible, he had not gotten like this.'

'Maybe an even worse injury than what Dick has suffered?' offered Hawkman 'One that is beyond known cruelty?'

'Perhaps a butchered limb?' said Manhunter 'It would truly cripple Robin forever.'

Superman frowned at those comments,

'But Bruce will still tell us if those are the case. No, it must be something more severe.'

Green Lantern leaned forward, he started to offer another guess when he realized that he had accidentally leaned on the remote and turned the T.V on.

And it just so happened that the T.V was on Gotham Live

'_There has been a tragic loss in Gotham. Dick Grayson, the ward of the famous white knight Bruce Wayne, has passed away. Mr. Grayson had saved the life of a seven year old child, he had pushed the child away from the in-coming car, and had taken the full blow for himself. After months of battling against coma, he had finally submitted to death. There also has been an out roar for lies that Mr. Wayne has been feeding us, giving us false information while the truth is hidden. Also-what was that John? A funeral? Really?' _the lady giving the report had suddenly turned to her ear-piece, then after what seemed like a few words of argument, the lady had turned back to the camera '_Sorry for the interruption to your daily news, I have been told that there will be a public funeral mourning the passing of late Dick Grayson. And so now, back to our latest news about Gotham villains. Jok-'_

Click.

The T.V was turned off, the entire JLA turned to Hawkgirl, who had pressed the button. She was pale faced and was holding the remote till it cracked.

The room was in silence.

No one spoke.

It was another ten minutes before Flash suddenly said,

'No way.'


	2. Chapter 2: A Unexpected Result

'_No way.'_

A ripple of heads turned towards him, he was furiously shaking his head like he wouldn't believe it.

'Bats couldn't let this happen, he couldn't, he can't!'

'But it has.' Said Manhunter sadly 'This is the reason why he has been like this. He didn't have the heart to tell us his son is dying.'

'Then why didn't he let us help?' said Zatara 'We could have saved him!'

Manhunter shook his head,

'No, we couldn't have saved him. From what I have heard, comatose diagnosed by a full blow of a car is almost un-recoverable. The coma was probably too deep to do anything but hope that Dick will awaken himself.'

'But why didn't he tell us?' Wonder Woman was still unhappy about that point 'Even if we couldn't save him, at least we could have said goodbye.'

The room fell quiet once again.

'We are going to pay a visit to Bruce.'

Gotham City. Wayne Manor. August 14th. 7.34 pm

Ding dong!

The door creaked open to reveal a very tear-faced Alfred. He looked older than he really should, his wrinkles emphasized by the tear-streaks on his cheeks.

'Mas-master Clark?' Alfred looked at Clark then to the rest of the Justice League.

'Now wouldn't be a good time to come. Master Bruce is still mourning his death.'

The Justice League looked at one another.

'Then when is a good time?' asked Diana.

Alfred hesitated, it seemed like he was going to answer 'never' but instead he said,

'In a few hours time.'

Reluctantly, Diana nodded and motioned for the rest of them to pile out of the front porch.

But just when they were about to leave, Alfred suddenly called out to them,

'Wait!' They all turned back 'Master Clark, Mistress Diana. You can stay. I think Master Bruce won't mind two guests.'

The JLA looked like they were about to complain, then remembered Alfred's weak state of mind and decided against it. All of them, besides Clark and Diana, left. Manhunter glancing once more at the pair, then left with the rest. Clark uncomfortably sat down at the oriental silk draped bench, he looked like he wanted to cry, but in order to maintain his reputation, he had not. Diana was already full-blown, back to crying, she was once again sobbing in her hand. Her eyes were blood-shot, just like it was ten minutes after finding out Dick's passing. Most of them were too shocked to do anything but sit there, but most of the women in the JLA were crying. Wonder Woman was one of the most effected. Clark was in an entirely different state, he couldn't believe that it was happening, just like Barry and a few others. He was then snapped out of his thought by Alfred returning.

'You may enter; Master Bruce is at his study.' Diana thanked him and walked in the open door, Clark soon following behind.

When they reached the oak wood door, they had hesitantly knocked at it, then entered. They were greeted by the sight of Bruce sitting on his desk and slowly going over each photo album of him and Dick. There wasn't any tears, but they knew better and that it was because there wasn't any more to come out. His grief was beyond crying point and Bruce had already shut down and closed himself away from the world. Bruce had looked up briefly and narrowed his eyes at them, then returned to submerging himself in the pictures. Neither of the pair really knew what to say, Bruce was just flicking through the pages, it was causing quite some awkward tension in the room. Finally, Clark decided to break the silence,

'I'm really sorry about Dick.'

Bruce seemed to tense up as soon as Dick's name was mentioned, he clenched tightly at the paper on the album, which caused it to tear the page. Bruce let out an almost in-audible gasp and hastily tried to fix his mistake. Wonder Woman glared at Clark while Bruce was busy mending the page, the glare said:

_Not a good time to mention Dick's name!_

Clark nodded, looking down at the floor. Diana swiftly walked forward, her eyes teared up at Dick's name too, but she hid it just for Bruce's sake.

'Bruce?' she said, Bruce looked up at Diana 'I truly am sorry, I wish we could have prevented it.'

Bruce then returned glaring furiously at the broken page, he had not said anything for some time.

'Why…' she said hesitantly, while brushing the tears that perched dangerously in the corner of her eye 'Why didn't you tell us?'

Bruce didn't reply, nor did he make any move to note that he had heard Diana,

'Bruce?' she repeated.

'I couldn't bring myself to leave from Dick's side.'

'There is such thing as the internet now.'

'No connection at that hospital.'

Diana and Clark looked at one another, Bruce Wayne, billionaire and White Knight of Gotham, was in a hospital without connection to the internet? That just didn't make sense.

'Then…then why didn't you move hospitals?' asked Clark.

Bruce's face darken even more,

'He was too unstable, moving him would just make sure that he would be further injured.'

'Then Alfred?' tried Diana weakly.

'Too busy with public relations.'

'THEN WHY? WHY?' Clark had suddenly snapped, the thing keeping him restrained, keeping his angry and hurt side broke.

'WE ALL WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM! BUT, NO! MR. WAYNE IS TOO HIGH AND MIGHTY TO EVEN CALL HIS AQUAINTANCES!'

SLAM!

Clark suddenly found himself pinned to one of the study walls, a forearm pressing against his throat. Bruce was furiously putting more and more pressure to Clark's throat.


	3. Chapter 3: Failed Comfort

_Clark suddenly found himself pinned to one of the study walls, a forearm pressing against his throat. Bruce was furiously putting more and more pressure to Clark's throat,_

'You'll never understand what I had to go through!'

A harder push to his throat.

'I had to go through it twice!'

An even harder one, Clark was beginning to choke.

'I had to wait and watch Dick die!'

Tears were streaming down Bruce's face now.

'I could have saved him!'

He suddenly released the pressure on Clark. Clark collapsed on the floor, for a human, Bruce had quite strong grip. But his attention soon turned back to Bruce. He looked so broken.

'I could have saved him.' He whispered, he hung his head 'If only I was there.'

Diana made a move to comfort Bruce, but he said,

'Leave.'

It wasn't a request.

It was an order.

Diana helped Clark get up; she turned back to Bruce.

He head was still hung, but he had seated himself back in his chair, once again in the world of the pictures. Just this time, the tears were still coming in torrents.

Before Diana left the room all together she had quietly said,

'We are here if you need us.'

Bruce made no sign that she was heard, but she knew that Bruce knew and she left.

Gotham City. The Public Funeral in Gotham Park. August 16th. 2.38pm

The birds were chirping in harmony, the sun was in a perfect condition, the flowers were blooming. Everything seemed so happy. But it completely went against the somber crowd that was gathered in the park. Over 4 million people had turned up to the funeral. The citizens of Gotham was told that the funeral was not really the day that Mr. Grayson would be buried, merely the day were they would mourn the death of the Last Flying Grayson. Some of the people that turned up were friends of Dick's and friends/acquaintances of Bruce Wayne. But most were just normal citizens.

First had came the introduction for the public funeral. Bruce Wayne had talked about his son, the talk brought a lot of crying and silence, sobs and break-downs, but eventually the talk finished and Bruce Wayne had disappeared from sight. Next came a best friend of Dick's: Barbra Gordon.

Her face was tear-stained and red, her eyes were blood-shot and teary. But her voice was as clear as ever.

'Dick Grayson.' She started off 'Was the best person I have ever met in my life.

He was sweet and kind, never going against anyone, he only sought to make sure that the school was peaceful. He may had made mistakes, but he patched them up and tried to improve it. He was always kind to me, supporting me in any way he could. Most of the time I could barely pass my exams, but Dick had never gave up on me. Congratulating me whenever I got something good. And even finding good things in my faults. When I got low scores for my test he would always say:

Well, the good thing is that if you get so low this time, when you beat it next time, you'll feel great!

He was always one of those optimistic, cup half-full people. Even in the worst of the worst, he could still find the light shining through. All my years in the academy, I have never thought of Dick leaving so suddenly like this. But that's what's wrong with life. You never know what will happen.'

She paused to wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

'Dick, as I said, was the best person I have ever met. Even if physically, he is gone. He will always remain in our hearts as the care-free boy I have grown to love. Where ever you are now, Dick. I hope you are happy, you deserve it.

Thank you.'

The crowd applauded, the speech that Barbra had announced brought almost even more tears than Bruce Wayne's, Barbra herself had walked down the steps in tears. The commissioner hugged his daughter,

'It really moving, Barbra, I couldn't have done better.'

Barbra nodded, then burst in to another hurricane of tears.

It was the social worker that had struggled a long time and had helped Dick with his adoption with Bruce who went next.

'If you know who Dick Grayson is, you will know what sunshine is. You could never dampen the moods of his. It was always either jumping on the couch or sliding down the banister. He was almost literally a ball of light that wouldn't go out.' She paused a bit, smiling at the memory.

'When grew older the ball of light was better controlled. But you could still see it there. A hint of a smile, a flash in the eye, he was unstoppable.'

The tears then started running down her cheeks

'Or so we thought. It was a sudden day that the light was blown out. I couldn't believe it. None of us could. But Dick Grayson had died for a good cause, he had saved a seven year old boy, Tim Drake, he died valiantly.'

She wiped the tears away.

'Maybe Dick was never really seen as a hero figure, but to me, he was always the one leading me, even though I should have been the one guiding him. But it's suddenly gone. He's not there anymore. But that is why there is such word as adaption. It's been hard. But I made it through.'

She smiled a bit through the wall of tears.

'Dick Grayson, you have taken away three year of my life. And it has been the god damn happiest three years I have ever had. I owe you my three best years.

Thank you, Dick, thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Private Funeral and Wally

_Thank you, Dick, thank you.'_

Gotham City. Private Funeral. August 20th. 4.56.

It poured, the rain came in downfall. This time the weather suited the mood of the people. It was un-naturally quiet and silent. No one spoke. There was nothing to say. They watched his burial, there were no words. Then, they all left.

Wally's Little Detour. Gotham City. Grave-yard. September 14th. 7.34pm.

He quickly sped in to the graveyard, his speed masked his approach. He scanned the headstones, looking carefully for the one his was looking for.

Garey.

Gaver.

Gafom.

No, too far back.

Gray.

Graynick.

Getting closer.

Graysom.

Grayson.

Here it was.

There was three headstones under that name. Mary Grayson, John Grayson and finally Richard 'Dick' Grayson. The three Flying Graysons. He gently set two daises on two of the graves, one on Mary Grayson's, the other on John Grayson's. Lastly he set a bouquet of violets on Dick's.

'Hey, Dick,' he said quietly to the grave 'Sorry it's been so long, I just never found time to go to Gotham. Team and homework and stuff.' He paused 'That's a stupid excuse. Honestly, I think its cause' I can't believe you're gone.' His tear started coming 'There has been a few times when I said your name, then I realized that you weren't there anymore. And so many tense moments without you. Oh. I also brought you favorite flowers.' He gestured slightly towards violets 'Batman hasn't turned up in the Watchtower or the mountain for a month. We kinda' wondered for a while, but it became pretty obvious that is was because he was mourning you.'

He paused and grinned slightly through the tears.

'I blame you for making sure that we won't be getting missions for months.'

Then he turned somber again.

'I just can't believe that I won't be playing X-box with you anymore.'

'WALLY!'

Wally spun to see his uncle speeding towards him, his blond hair in a mess and eyes wide in fright.

'WALLACE WEST! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Iris and I almost fainted from fright when we checked you room and we-'

His eyes flickered from Wally to the flowers, and lastly to the grave.

'You were here to see Dick.' His glare at Wally softened 'You could have told me.'

Wally nodded, his uncle enveloped him in a hug, his tears were still running down his cheek and it was soaking his uncle's checkered shirt.

'Why didn't you tell me, Wally?' murmured his uncle.

'Now where's the fun in that.' Said Wally, his tone faintly bitter.

Barry looked at him, hurt. Wally adverted the gaze and instead, staring at the ground.

'Is it because you and Robin used to do this? And doing it again in the night….was to honor your detours together?'

Wally didn't reply, but he didn't need to, his uncle understood.

'Do you want to stay longer?

'You'll let me?'

'Yes.'

But Wally shook his head, he brushed a weed off his friend's grave and instead of staying in front of the the grave, he walked away with his uncle.

He glanced one last time at his friend's grave. And left.


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise Never Fulfilled

_He glanced one last time at his friend's grave, and left._

Kaldur's Little Detour. Gotham City. Graveyard. January 9th. 6.54pm.

He was a little bit wet.

After all, he had just gotten out of Gotham Harbor and started walking in the general direction of Gotham Graveyard. He had been given quite a few stares and one or two whisperings. But it didn't really matter, he wasn't staying for long, after this trip, he will never see Gotham again.

He pushed open the gate to the graveyard. It was easy to locate the grave, sometime during December. Bruce Wayne had placing a big shelter, covering the graves of the last Flying Graysons. In order to enter where the three graves lay, you must either have Bruce Wayne with you, or your thumbprint was also entered in the reader. The whole Justice League, the team and a few other people were all placed in the reader.

Kaldur pressed his thumb against the reader. The automated door slid open without a sound. He silently walked in; he nodded at the two other graves before standing in front of Dick's.

'I…I'm sorry, Dick.' He muttered the grave 'Your role as leader was never used, the place is still here, but you are not here to occupy the space.' He looked down 'It has been…strange without you. The team is much quieter now. The noise levels are almost peaceful. Artemis and Wally has seemed to reach to a unspoken agreement not the fight anymore.'

Then he gently set down a strange ornament, it was a green cube seemed to have been shaped by water, inside the cube was a beautiful blue water crystal, it seemed to emit its own light.

'I have brought a Faue'eth. (2)' He said 'It is a gift Atlantians use for the…deceased. We believe it to be able reached the ones who have moved further on.'

He didn't speak for a while, he was mourning the loss. He looked up again, studying the headstone. It was white, pure marble, the words carved on with gold:

Richard 'Dick' Grayson

1998-2012

A Son.

A Friend.

A Hero.

"When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return."(1)

Between his name and the dates, Dick's picture had been placed there, he was smiling with a twinkle in his eye. His eyes weren't covered by the mask, they weren't hidden to the world anymore. The bright blue eyes almost seemed to grin at Kaldur, as if the world was perfect.

But the world wasn't perfect without him.

Kaldur had not known that Dick and Robin were the same individual, the same cheerful friend he knew in the field. It wasn't until his death, that the secret was revealed. It was a bit surprising, since he had seen Dick out of costume once before, it was when Aquaman had decided to introduce the Surface-Dweller's land to him and had decided to bring to the ball that he had been invited to, Bruce Wayne's Spring Ball. But when Kaldur had gotten a glance at Dick, he was entirely different, without Batman (or the Batman side of Bruce) telling him off for doing something wrong, he had more space. He seemed more….carefree. Like the only time that he actually could feel human was when was he wasn't in uniform.

Or maybe it was because Dick was younger.

Kaldur looked outside, it was getting dark.

'Dick,' he said while averting his gaze anywhere but the grave 'I think the team is to be disbanded. Without you….it has been too hard.' He closed his eyes briefly,

'I don't think the team will last much longer.'

= Quote by Leonardo Da Vinci

= This is a made-up object, it is **not** part of the DC Universe.


	6. Chapter 6: Downhill Run

This chapter is dedicated to Students Of The Arts, whom has stayed with me the entire time.

Artemis's Little Detour. Gotham City. Graveyard. March 30th 2013. 11.23pm.

The automate door soundless slid open for her. Actually it wasn't supposed to, not after she became Huntress. Not after she had killed. But, of course, there was such thing as technology these days. It was a simple matter to hack in to the systems and allowed herself in. But she wasn't here to destroy graves; even she wasn't that far back in being one of Gotham's villains. She was here to confirm her name with her…..long gone friend. She stepped inside the cool and quiet room, it was slightly different, three statues of the Flying Graysons had been added to the interior of the room, it was placed behind the headstones, the entire family was hugging one another.

'_Dick looks happy.' _She thought '_I've never seen him this happy before.'_

She looked at the plate under the statues, she was surprised to see that it was sponsored by The Gordon Family, she had expected it to be Bruce Wayne. She shrugged, strange things happen, and she continued her way to Dick's grave, now that hadn't change, it was still white marble, but wait….the gold inscribing looked like it had been re-furnished. Maybe not changing, but fixing the headstone had definitely been done. She placed a few violets on Dick's grave, Wally had told her that violets were his favorite, well….before she dealt with him. He was in no condition to be speed-running any more. She grimaced, it was one of the hardest fight she had ever fought. Wally had refused to back down, but she gave him some…..let's say improvements for the villains.

Then she smiled at the grave, it wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile, something she hadn't shown for a long time.

'It really has been too long.' She said out loud to the grave 'I don't think anyone has really visited you.' She smiled a hollow smile 'I think some of that is due to me.'

She brushed some of the clinging dust away from the grave.

'Sorry.'

Then she straightened up,

'I came here for another reason, I think you know already though. But I want to make it official.'

She chuckled.

'I sound like the Artemis I once was.'

'Well anyway. I, have become Huntress.'

Another grim smile.

'I kill now. Justice means nothing to me.'

Then she drew herself up, proudly puffing her chest.

'I have been appointed as Best Contract Killer within the League of the Shadows.'

Then she façade dropped when she saw Dick's smiling picture.

'I…I don't think you like that do you?' she said, her proud tone faltering.

Of course the picture didn't reply, but she knew that if Dick was next to her now, he'd be angry at her. He'd be questioning her actions, _why,_ he would ask, _why? Aren't you happy Artemis? We are a team! A family? How could you do this? _

But they weren't that rebellious team anymore, they had dis-banded almost a year ago. Without Robin, the team had failed, without their technician, the team couldn't enter, without their light, the team was lost in the dark.

They just weren't a team anymore.

'I'm sorry, Dick, I really am.' Her head drooped, her proudness gone altogether 'We couldn't continue Dick. I'm sorry. We tried, I promise, Kaldur had done his best, but after a while, his _**leading **_skills-' Her face twisted in to a ugly smirk 'Got Superboy killed, yeah, that's right, the _**invincible **_Superboy was killed.'

She sighed, brushing her thick blond hair away from her tanned skin.

'That's when the team just couldn't hold together anymore. Miss Martian was beyond grief, she wasn't the Miss M you knew. And Wally.' She smiled sadly 'Wally tried to hold together the team. He even led for a while, but, well, you probably guessed it, his quick impulse just wasn't suited for leading. And well…..the rest was….well…let's say, downhill. Didn't work.'

Then she remembered something.

'Oh. Yes. I sorry about what I did to Wally, I just couldn't stand it and I – '

'HEY! YOU! GET OUT GRAYSON MEMORIAL,THE GRAVEYARD IS CLOSED!'

There was an old bumbling grave-keeper outside, he looked annoyed and he was advancing towards the memorial.

Artemis smiled faintly; she knew someone would find that she didn't belong there eventually.

She saluted at the grave and walked calmly to the door. When she reached the granite frame, she looked again at Dick's grave, marble with gold inscriptions, simple but beautiful.

'Goodbye….Robin.'

And she vanished in to the night.

A/N: I have decided to be nice and include a sneak peek in to the next chapter. Two chapters left till the end. BTW, thanks for the reviewers and people who have stayed with me, you really don't know how much it all means to me.

And of course:

A Little Sneak-Peek To The Next Chapter:

Wally's Second Little Detour. Gotham City. Graveyard. July 10th 2018. 1.52m

He pushed himself inside the air-conditioned room; it was peaceful, inside and outside. After all, it was a Tuesday afternoon, all the kids were at school, parents in work.

Except for him.

After his encounter with Artemi…..no, not anymore, it was Huntress now, he never got to be the Kid Flash anymore. It had been almost five years. Five years since the accident. Five years since he never got to run anymore.

And it was all because of Huntress.


	7. Chapter 7: Rolling In

Wally's Second Little Detour. Gotham City. Graveyard. July 10th 2018. 1.52m

He pushed himself inside the air-conditioned room; it was peaceful, inside and outside. After all, it was a Tuesday afternoon, all the kids were at school, parents in work.

Except for him.

After his encounter with Artemi…..no, not anymore, it was Huntress now, he never got to be the Kid Flash anymore. It had been almost five years. Five years since the accident. Five years since he never got to run anymore.

And it was all because of Huntress.

He wheeled further in to the room, that's right _wheeled._ Kid Flash wasn't Kid Flash, because running had became impossible for him. The fastest boy, no, man now, couldn't run.

All because of her.

Just because she needed to stop him, she paralyzed him waist down, he couldn't stop it, she hit him too fast.

And from that time on, his duties were to be handed to another person.

He was shocked at first, Artemis, _his _Artemis, left him in a condition that was even worse than death. But he soon grew to accept it, only further pushing for revenge. But he never got his chance.

How could he have his own chance when walking was already a struggle?

Wally smiled at the grave,

'Hello, Dick.'

Another bouquet of violets was set down, next to the old rotting one from last month.

Then he laid his hand back down on his legs, his legs were un-naturally skinny, bone-white from being hidden under the cotton blanket. But he didn't mind taking it off when he reached Dick's grave, he knew that his friend would never laugh….not like he'd hear it anyways. Normally, Wally would have tons to talk about, only too eager to share the problems he had with his late friend. But it seemed that this time he didn't have any problems, it was peaceful.

So, he naturally backed down to talking about heroes.

'Well….' He began awkwardly 'Bart's been doing well, I guess.' He ran his hair through fiery hair 'Better than I thought he would.' Wally grinned lopsidedly 'Heh. I think I'm jealous.'

He glanced at the picture above the writing.

'Look at you, I'm so old and you…' he took a deep breath 'you're so young.' He remembered the Bat-Computer incident. Their first prank together.

'_Come on, Dick!'_

_The ebony haired boy shook his head, keeping himself seated in the green sofa._

'_Uh, uh. Bruce is going to kill me.'_

_Wally grinned._

'_No he won't. He totally loves you!'_

_Dick still shook his head, frown deepening. _

'_Come on!' whined Wally 'Hacking the Bat-Computer and planting pictures of dancing cats for a background won't be that bad! It'll improve you techna…no..teache….no tecnicoulal? No…..tet, tech. Ahh, never mind! It'll improve your hacking skills!'_

_Dick wavered a bit, yes, hacking the computer would help..._

'_Pretty please with bat-shaped candy and blueberry chocolate flake?'_

_Dick stood up,_

'_Make that dark chocolate flake and you've got a deal.'_

_In the Batcave._

'_Hack faster, Robin!'_

_Robin frowned,_

'_Bruce triple-encrypted it with Blue Beetle's programing. Its way harder, I'm not used to it!'_

'_Yah, yah. Whatever! JUST HACK!'_

_Dick shot a glare at Wally and hopefully jabbed a few buttons._

_**Access Denied**_

_He pressed a couple more_

_**Access Denied**_

'_Argh!' cried Robin and he randomly pushed ten buttons_

_**Access Granted**_

'_Whoah.' Robin muttered 'Seriously, the password is SelinaKyle? Well…' he mused 'I thought of it, but I didn't think it would be correct and-'_

'_Enough thinking and more hacking!'_

'_Jeez. Ok already.' Robin pulled up a couple wmv. of cats (made to look like Catwoman) dancing to caramelldansen. Wally cackled evilly. And Robin set them as the background. _

'_Now.' Said Dick, seriously 'We make a run for it.' And they both rushed up the stairs._

_A few hours later_

'_Dick?' _

'_Yeah.'_

'_I don't wanna' hide in the cub-board anymore.'_

'_Shh! Bruce will hear us!'_

_BANG!_

_The cub-board doors opened. _

_And outside stood a very cross Bruce._

_Dick chuckled weakly,_

'_Hi, Bruce!' he said, while waving sheepishly. _

_Wally was just gluping and grinning weakly too._

'_Out.' _

_Both of them scrambled out of the cub-board._

_And here comes the punishment…._

'Wally? Wallace?'

He was jolted out of his memories by a shake by the shoulder. He looked up to see a worried Alice (1).

'Are you alright?' she asked 'Are you okay?'

Wally was faintly confused.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'You're…you're crying.'

Wally lifted his hands to a teary face, salty tears running down his cheeks.

'Oh.' He said blankly.

Alice hugged him.

'Come on now, Wally. It's time to leave. It time to say goodbye.'

Then Alice left him and waited outside for him. Wally glanced at the graves. Dick's face smiled back at him.

'Goodbye.' He whispered and rolled out of the memorial.

And Dick was alone once again.

(1) = I made up Alice, she is supposed to be Wally's girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Bruce's Detour, August 21st, 21.43, 2011

He stumbled a few more steps and dropped down in front of the grave.

'Dick.' He whispered 'I'm so sorry.'

Tears rolled down his cheeks, it stained his silken suit but he barely cared. He gripped a fistful of his hair.

'I could save you. If only…..if only.' He sucked in a mouthful of cool August air 'If only I was there.' Another torrent of tears 'If only I was listening. If only I remembered.'

But Dick never promised that he would be with him. In fact it was the other way around, Dick was terrified of losing Bruce. It had always been the same for Bruce, but he never admitted it, Dick knew though. They both knew

_It was late at night. 1 0'clock in the morning. But Bruce couldn't sleep. Tonight was an especially quiet night. None of Gotham's villains were at loose and planning anything, so then, he got to return home early. And since he never got proper sleep, Alfred had forced him to bed, but he couldn't go to dreamland. Then he heard the door creak, then a small bundle join him on the bed. _

'_Bruce?'_

_It was Dick._

_Bruce stirred slightly and turned to face his foster son._

'_Yes, Dick?'_

_Dick's bright blue eyes were shining, it was filling with tears._

_Bruce signed, he knew what it was._

'_Nightmare?'_

_Dick shook his head, but tears spilled out anyways._

'_I-I miss t-them.'_

_He clutched on to Bruce, the salty tears poured out and trickled down his cheeks. Bruce knew what it was, it was one of those dreams were good times with your family, and you wake up to realized they were gone._

_Bruce hugged on Dick as he whimpered and cried. It wasn't until three minutes when Dick stopped. Then out of blue, Dick suddenly asked._

'_Will you always be with me, Bruce?'_

_Then Dick gestured towards his heart._

'_Will you always be here? '_

_Bruce was faintly surprised, What had led the child to think that?_

'_Who told you that?' Bruce asked. _

_Dick's eyes widened, tears threatened to spill out again._

'_Ma-mami.'_

_Dick sniffed a bit._

'_Sh-she said th-that when som-someone died they w-would always b-be in my inimă (heart in Romanian).'_

_Bruce smiled sadly, but nodded, anything to comfort the child Dick's face split in to a smile,_

'_So Mami and Tati are here?'_

'_Yes.'_

_Dick hugged Bruce, Bruce, slightly stunned, returned the hug. _

_And together they slept._

_Later that night:_

_Bruce awoke to feeling of Dick stirring. _

'_Bruce?' Dick whispered with a slightly terrified tone 'Did I wake you? Sorry.'_

_Then Bruce realized the voice was tinged with tears._

_He turned to face Dick._

_Dick was crying again._

'_What's wrong?' Bruce immediately asked_

'_You won't leave me, right? You won't go, You can't! Don't go!'_

_Dick's body shook with crying._

'_I won't go.' Bruce promised, while rubbing the Dick's back, it always seem to comfort him 'I promise, I won't leave, I won't.'_

_Slowly the tears came to a stop, both of them were almost asleep, but Dick then suddenly asked._

'_Will you always be here?' _

_Bruce nodded._

'_I will always be here.' He replied and he pointed to Dick's heart _

'_I will always be there. No matter what happens, I will always be here.'_

_Dick nodded, a sense of comfort and warmth washing over him, and he finally fell asleep in peace._

But the only question Bruce never asked Dick was Will Dick Always Be With Him.

Dick fell asleep too fast. And they never brought this incident up again.

But it was too late now.

Dick was gone.

'Will you always be with me?' Bruce whispered to the grave 'Will you always be here?'

_Why are you crying, Bruce? You're Batman, Batman doesn't cry_

'But I'm Bruce now. Not Batman. Bruce crys. Batman doesn't.'

_But why, Bruce? Why are you crying?_

'Because you're not with me anymore. You're gone.'

_Not gone. Remember? I said I would always be here._

'I said that, Dick. Not you.'

_No, just before you slept, I promised you something too._

'No. You didn't. You didn't say anything. You were already sleeping.'

_No, Bruce. Don't you remember?_

Bruce looked up, a new sunrise was shining on to him, surprised eched on to his face.

'You did. You did.' He remembered now, just before they both fell asleep, how Dick had realized his father was worrying too, he had hugged Bruce, his tiny arms hardly meeting one other. But Dick still had whispered-

_I will always be here._

Bruce could hear the Justice League approaching him. Alfred must had told them that he wasn't in the manor.

And so they knew that he'd be here.

But he wasn't angry.

Because he knew Dick would always be here.

He could still here Dick whispering those words even though it was so long ago.

_I Will Always Be Here_.

**END**


End file.
